What's Going On?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu both wake up with stomach bugs, but there's no apparent reason for that. Why are they sick, and why do they have to same exact thing? Read and find out!


**What's Going On?**

Ichigo woke up one morning feeling sick, and ran to the bathroom right before she threw up, barely making it to the toilet. _Great… Mom and Dad are out, and I'm supposed to meet Kisshu today, _she thought. _I guess I'd better call him. _

As soon as she finished throwing up, she flushed the toilet, grabbed the bucket under the sink, and went back to her room, then picked up her cell phone, and dialed Kisshu's number.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had also woken up feeling sick, and he had had to teleport to the bathroom, knowing he wouldn't make it long enough to run. As soon as he reappeared, he felt stuff coming up, and threw up into the toilet. _Great… I can't go on that date with Ichigo like this, _he thought. _I guess I'll call her. _

When Kisshu was done throwing up, he got the bucket under the sink, and took it back to his room just as his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Ichigo, he picked up, and to his surprise, Ichigo said, _"Kish, I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel today. I think I caught a stomach bug."_

"I was just about to call you; I've also got some kind of stomach bug," Kisshu said. "That's kind of strange."

"_Yeah, why would we both have stomach bugs at the same time?" _Ichigo wondered.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "I hope it's nothing to do with Blondie or Deep Blue."

"_Do you think we'd be better off together?" _Ichigo asked. _"If someone made us both sick, they could be trying to kill us, and I'd rather die with you than without you. I can't fight like this."_

Kisshu thought, then said, "Can you use the portal machine to get here, and leave your pendant behind? I don't think Deep Blue would be able to make you sick, so I'm guessing if this isn't normal, it's Blondie's fault."

"_I can do that, I'll be there soon," _Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said, and hung up as he felt his stomach flip over. He grabbed the bucket and put it under his mouth just in time for what felt like everything he had eaten yesterday to come up.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo got the portal machine out of her closet, and set it to teleport her to Kisshu's room. She grabbed the bucket as an afterthought, then stepped through the portal.

Teleporting apparently wasn't too good for her upset stomach, and just as she appeared in Kisshu's room, she had to put the bucket under her mouth as everything she had eaten yesterday came up. _This doesn't feel good…. _she thought as more stuff came out of her throat.

When she finished, she put the bucket down and looked over at the bed. Kisshu was sitting there, and he said, "Nice to see you, even though we're both sick."

"You too," Ichigo said, smiling. "You're lucky to have a bathroom attached to your room; I nearly threw up on the floor this morning."

"I guess," Kisshu said. "I didn't really want to wake up, and I ended up having to teleport to the bathroom anyways, 'cause I didn't think I'd make it running."

"How's your stomach now?" Ichigo asked.

"Worse, I think I'm gonna-" Kisshu couldn't finish; he had to grab the bucket fast, right before he threw up again. Ichigo came over and started gently rubbing his back as he coughed up more stuff. "I feel awful," Kisshu said when he finished. "My stomach just won't settle down."

Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, feeling it churning, and said, "That's about how mine feels." She felt her stomach turn inside out, and grabbed her bucket, sitting down quickly before feeling about a week's worth of stuff come out of her stomach and into her throat. She opened her mouth just in time for everything to come up. She felt Kisshu put his hand on her stomach, and heard him say, "That feels worse than mine…."

Ichigo couldn't respond; she felt more stuff coming just as she closed her mouth, and coughed as she opened her mouth again. This time, though, so much came out at once that she couldn't breathe until she stopped heaving.

Kisshu noticed she was gasping for air, and asked, "You can't breathe?"

Ichigo eventually caught her breath, and said weakly, "I think I threw up too much at once."

"Your bucket's pretty full, can you get up?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo stood up shakily, and Kisshu started to say, "I'll help you-" but felt his stomach lurch, and clapped a hand over his mouth as he grabbed his bucket. He took his hand away just in time, as what felt like his insides came out of his mouth. By the time he was done, his bucket was full too, and he also felt shaky. "Let's hope we can make it there without collapsing," he told Ichigo.

They managed to get to the bathroom and empty the buckets, but then they started feeling sick again. Ichigo grabbed one of the buckets as Kisshu threw up in the toilet, and she threw up again as well. She finished before Kisshu, and started rubbing his back as he threw up.

When he finished, he said weakly, "My head's spinning; I'm not sure I can get up."

"I can help, if you're able to carry the buckets," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. He grabbed both the buckets, and Ichigo helped him up, then helped him walk back into the bedroom. A little over halfway to the bed, Kisshu's vision started going black, and he started to say, "Ichigo I'm gonna black out-" but he completely lost consciousness before he got that far.

Ichigo felt Kisshu go limp, and looked at him, then got scared. His cheeks were flushed and he was unconscious. She managed to get him onto the bed, and put a hand on his forehead. He had a pretty bad fever, and putting a hand on his stomach, she realized his stomach hadn't settled down either. Ichigo tucked Kisshu into his bed, and went back to the bathroom to get a cool cloth. As she was wringing it out, though, her stomach flipped again, and she dropped the cloth, running to the toilet right before everything in her stomach came out of her mouth.

By the time she was done, she was really dizzy, but she still somehow managed to get up, and get the cool cloth. Unfortunately, she only made it halfway to the bed before her vision went black, and she collapsed.

_**Three hours later: **_Kisshu woke up feeling sick again, and got up to get the bucket- only to feel his legs give out. He fell to the floor, and grabbed one of the buckets as he started to feel sicker. He put the bucket under his mouth as everything in his stomach came out of his mouth. _How can there be anything left? _he wondered, as more stuff came out of his stomach and into the bucket.

Realizing the bucket was full, he grabbed the other one, swallowing hard. As he did so, he noticed Ichigo lying on the floor, unconscious. Unable to walk, he crawled over to her and felt her forehead. She was burning up, but when he felt her stomach, it seemed that it had settled down. _Wish I could say the same for mine, _Kisshu thought, as everything he was trying to hold in came up, and he put the bucket under his mouth as he threw up.

Eventually stuff stopped coming out of his stomach, and he realized both buckets were full, and he STILL wasn't feeling good. He tried to stand up, but ended up back on the floor, and every time he tried again, it was the same result. On the fifth try, he felt his stomach flip over again, and looked at the buckets. Both of them were full, and he knew if he couldn't stand up, he couldn't teleport either. Feeling stuff coming up, he moved away from Ichigo, and tried one last time to get up. He failed, and everything he was trying to hold in ended up on the floor.

What felt like nearly half an hour later, Kisshu felt his stomach settle down. Unfortunately, the floor was pretty messy. Kisshu sighed, but then his vision started to go black again. With the last of his concentration, he called Pai telepathically for help, but then completely lost consciousness.

When Kisshu woke up again, he saw that he was in his bed. Turning his head, he saw Ichigo sleeping next to him. Then he heard, "Kisshu, are you awake?"

Kisshu turned his head, and saw Pai sitting next to him. "Yeah, I'm awake," Kisshu said.

"You've been out for nearly a month," Pai said. "I healed the stomach thing, and I healed Ichigo's stomach thing, but both of your fevers never went away, no matter what I did, how much power I took from Taruto, and even when Pudding and Lettuce gave me their power, I couldn't get the fevers to go away. I finally had to give it up and hope that you'd both survive. Your fever went away last week, and Ichigo's went away a few days later, but neither of you woke up. I'm glad to see that you're awake, at least. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine now," Kisshu said, sitting up. "Do you have any idea what caused us to get this?"

"Blondie did it, in order to get rid of you," Pai said. "But he made a mistake, and it infected Ichigo as well. I went to Café Mew Mew to talk about a truce, but before I got there, I got attacked by two human girls demanding to know where Ichigo was. Apparently her two school friends have a vendetta against Ryou, so I told them what I had discovered, and they said something about a hit list, and ran off. I followed them, and found them interrogating Lettuce, so I told them that Ryou was in the basement. They weren't down there more than five minutes before the whole Café heard Ryou screaming, "LET ME LIVE!""

Pai paused as Kisshu snickered, and then continued, "I stopped Keiichiro on his way to the basement, explained that Ryou had tried to kill both you and Ichigo, and that we wanted to form a truce. He admitted that he also wanted to form a truce, and that Ryou was the only thing in the way. I told him Ichigo's school friends were currently beating Ryou to death, and to let them handle it. It turns out I was right to keep Keiichiro and the others out of there; when I went down there, all that was left was a puddle of blood and body parts. Moe and Miwa are SCARY. If they were Mews, we'd all be dead- although according to Miwa, they'd let you live because Ichigo's head over heels in love with you."

"Yikes…." Kisshu said. "I knew Moe and Miwa were overprotective, but I didn't know they were capable of that kind of killing."

"They pinned me down and almost started beating me up until I said I'd tell them everything," Pai commented.

"I'm not surprised," Kisshu said. "Hey, why isn't Ichigo waking up?"

Pai put a hand on Ichigo's forehead, then started snickering as he tapped her forehead. Kisshu promptly teleported under the bed as Ichigo woke up and said, "Pai, you're creeping me out. And I LIKED that dream."

"The one about marrying Kisshu?" Pai asked, snickering.

"YOU WERE WATCHING!?" Ichigo shrieked. "You are SO doomed when Moe and Miwa find out….."

"NOOOOO! PUH-LEEZE don't tell them!" Pai screamed. "I'll never do it again!"

"Oh, fine, but if it happens again, I'll have them doom you," Ichigo said.

Pai squeaked and teleported off, leaving Ichigo giggling. "Kisshu, you can come out now," she said.

Kisshu teleported on top of the bed, sighing. "You were dreaming about us getting married?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I daydream about that too sometimes. Do you do that?"

Kisshu smirked. "All the time, Koneko-chan," he said. "I can't wait till it happens for real."

Ichigo snuggled against him as she said, "Me neither."

**Another one-shot… Review plz!**


End file.
